New Life
by double1squad
Summary: For Willry. How Zet came to Konoha. One-shot.


**A long overdue gift to Willry as thanks for letting me use an oc. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any other character in the story.**

* * *

"Lord Hokage!"

Hiruzen looked up from the last pile of paperwork, "What is it Owl? And were you drinking on duty again?"

The Anbu's clothes were covered in leaves, twigs, and small stains that smelled suspiciously like alcohol. "Sir, now is not the time to be worrying about that! I came to warn you about two members of the Kazemarua are on their way to talk to you!"

"Which members?"

"Who else would come to you for help?" the voice of an old woman came through the door.

The Hokage paled, "Suki."

Suki stepped into the office, "Good to see you too, mud face."

Her body was almost completely covered in dark green clothe except for her eyes. The usual playful twinkle was still found in her light green eyes despite the fact that reddish grey hair fell in front of them from beneath her hood.

"Lord Hokage?"

The Third saw the Anbu was shifting uncomfortably, "Owl, you are dismissed for now. But don't think that you are getting off for drinking on duty."

Suki visibly relaxed as soon as the Anbu disappeared from view, "You already know that this is not going to be a visit from two old friends, so I'll get straight to the point. Hiruzen, I want to be citizen of Konoha and I want another member of the clan to be trained as a shinobi."

She then reached behind her and gently pulled a little boy out from behind her. The boy's visible features were almost identical to Suki's in her youth, but he was wearing less clothe than the older clan member.

"This is my only grandson, Zet," he looked at the ground shyly and started fidgeting under the Hokage's gaze. "He is also the last living child in the clan."

Hiruzen froze, "Last living child? Suki, what happened?"

"We were practically slaughtered two weeks ago," the old Kazemarua sighed sadly. "There are only thirty-seven members left out of our 500."

Zet burst into tears and hid his face in one of the many folds of loose clothe on his grandmother. Suki gently comforted him while crying herself.

"I'm sorry for your lost," Hiruzen told her gently. "The survivors of your clan are welcome here at any time."

"Thank you," Suki whispered. "I was going to request that anyways because they need to teach Zet our clan jutsu and taijutsu. I am unfortunately too weak to do so myself."

It broke the Hokage's heart to see the girl he had met on his first C-Rank mission so sad. Suki had pushed him into the mud so many times that he was washing the dried dirt off of him for years. That had created a friendship between them that still was going strong.

"Hiruzen," Suki led Zet to one of the chairs, "I need to tell you what happened."

_Flashback_

Suki smiled at her two grandchildren as they played in a large puddle. While the weather in Kiri was not her favorite, it was obvious that the youngest generation enjoyed it.

Then it happened.

One of the women who were doing various chores around camp suddenly fell to the ground with a kunai sticking out between ribs. Blood and the panic began.

…

Despair.

That was the most notable feeling in the destroyed camp.

Survivors were either crying or their faces were expressionless; they were the ones that accepted what happened and readily decided that revenge was the only way to avenge the fallen.

Only one child had survived, and that was Zet. Zet had been the one to bury his sister because he refused to let anyone near her body. It was heartbreaking for the remaining members of the clan to see such despair in one so young.

"I will take Zet to Konoha."

Surprise and outrage followed Suki's statement, but the elderly woman patiently waited for everyone to calm down, "I know that you want him to stay here with the rest of us, but it is dangerous and he is the future of the clan. If he dies, what will we do? Zet will be safe in Konoha, and he will be among friends."

One by one the clan agreed, Zet was to be taken to Konoha by Suki. The rest of the clan would try and find any group resisting the current leadership in Mist and assist them.

_Flashback ends_

"I would love to say that you can stay here for as long as you want," the Third sighed, "but the council will have my head if I don't find a way to help benefit Konoha."

"I understand."

Sarutobi sat up straighter, "Here is what I can do; you are welcome to rebuild your clan here in Konoha. Once it is rebuilt, you may leave Konoha and work as spies for us. Another requirement will be that you have to return for one week each year at least."

Suki gave a small smile, "That is probably the best I can hope for. Tomorrow I will return and work out any fine details, Zet is probably exhausted and we still don't have a place to stay."

"Very well. I shall summon you tomorrow," Sarutobi said, dismissing the two.

Suki reached the door, only to turn towards her old friend.

"Thank you."

And the Kazemarua clan members were gone.

…

Two years had passed and Zet was already a genin. Many considered him among the great prodigies, like Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha. Needless to say, most shinobi believed that he would be nominated for the chunin exams that were quickly approaching.

About a month from said exams, Zet returned from meeting his team to see Suki bawling in the kitchen, a letter crumpling in her hand.

"Grandmother!" Zet rushed to comfort her only to be pushed way and the letter shoved into his face.

"R-read!"

And so he did, his eyes widening in shock and then his eyes started to tear up. The remainder of the clan in mist had joined Zabuza Momichi in his attempt to over through the Mizukage. Every one of his relative had either died in the attempt or was executed afterwards.

Zet and Suki were the last remaining members of one of the greatest nomadic ninja clans.


End file.
